The present invention relates to a camcorder, and more particularly, to a camcorder having a still image reproducing circuit for reproducing a still image without noise effects by incorporating a circuit which compensates for the unsteadiness of a user's hands. The present invention also relates to a method for producing a noise-free still image in a camcorder.
Typically, when a still image is reproduced in a videocassette recorder or camcorder, the image is represented by an analog signal reproduced by a head during a still mode operation. In the conventional arrangement, when a user pushes a still mode key, while the camcorder is operating in a reproducing mode, a capstan motor stops and a head picks up only a portion of the magnetic tracks on a tape. During the still mode operation, a signal for the portion of the tape not being picked up by the head affects the picked up signal as noise. This noise results in instability of a vertical synchronizing signal and thus produces the skewing phenomenon when the still image is displayed on a screen. As thus described, the conventional videocassette recorder and camcorder generate significant noise and exhibit low resolution when reproducing a still image.